The present invention relates to funnels and more particularly to a funnel for an enclosure having an aperture to receive a funnel spout and with some means to rigidly supporting the funnel in a substantially upright position upon the enclosure.
Heretofore conventional funnels normally require the use of one hand for holding the funnel and the use of the other hand for pouring liquid into the funnel.
Since enclosure apertures are of varying sizes, there is a need for a funnel or funnel adapter which will conform to a particular diameter of aperture for an enclosure and is provided with some means which will rigidly affix and seal the funnel to the enclosure so as to be self-supporting.